Domestic and cute Yuuri on Ice OTPs
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: The air conditioner is buzzing in a corner, Victor's slow and steady breathing just below his ear in a stark contrast, and both sounds are making him feel really, really sleepy. That is, until his fingers slide from Victor's hair down to the space between them, ready to fall fully asleep, and there's a quiet metallic sound that makes both of them blink their eyes open.
1. Of warm messy bedsheets and golden rings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri on Ice**

* * *

There's a quiet urgency to the way they get to the bed. They had pushed the two hotel beds together earlier, when they had arrived, but now they can clearly see it's completely useless anyway, since it'd make it impossible to cuddle. And despite how eager they both are to get into the bed and lose themselves into each other's body, there's also the knowledge that afterwards they'll want to cuddle together until the next morning.

It's sort of desperate, almost drowned in over emotional tears, and it's quick, almost a little _too_ quick. But they can't complain. They lazily help each other into their pijamas and lace their arms and legs back together as soon as they're under the bedsheets. Victor makes high pitched sounds that resemble those of an excited Makkachin, making Yuuri laugh, and then they both yawn in synchrony.

Yuuri's fingers find Victor's hair and he threads them through the silvery locks. It's been a while since Victor last complained about it, instead, he cuddles even closer. Yuuri has the random impression that, if the man could purr, he'd be doing it right now. It makes him chuckle, and Victor nips at his shoulder in retaliation.

There's warmth between them, the bedsheets retaining the heat as their bodies slowly cool off, and the tension ebbs out of their muscles after a long day, leaving them to idly play with each other's hair and fingers, both of their will powers slowly wavering off. Yuuri yawns again, and then takes a deep breath, and with it comes Victor's familiar cologne, almost gone after the day, and underneath it, his own personal smell, powerful, intoxicating, and so, so sweet, it leaves his head swimming in a sea of overwhelmed feelings. The air conditioner is buzzing in a corner, Victor's slow and steady breathing just below his ear in a stark contrast, and both sounds are making him feel really, really sleepy.

That is, until his fingers slide from Victor's hair down to the space between them, ready to fall fully asleep, and there's a quiet metallic sound that makes both of them blink their eyes open.

"Hmm...?" is everything that Yuuri manages to say. Victor doesn't reply, but there's a new, additional warmth to his face when he presses it against Yuuri's shoulder once more.

He laces their fingers together, and toys with the golden ring around Victor's finger. It fits perfectly, and in his sleepy haze, he'd almost forgotten it was there. He feels a surge of warmth on his chest, pooling around his heart, making it feel like it's swelling, like it's suddenly hard to breath properly.

"Vitya" he says, partially because he knows Victor likes it, partially because the softness of the nickname compared to the abrupt sound of the 'ct' in 'Victor' rolls better out of his tongue when he's this tired, and feels this in love.

"Yura?" he replies, and Yuuri tightens his grip on his fingers. Victor chuckles under his breath.

There are a thousand things he could tell him now. So many, it takes him a moment to choose. All of them would be true, but would any of them truly convey his feelings?

 _'I love you'_

 _'I feel so lucky with you'_

 _'This feels like a dream'_

 _'I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you... I love you so much...'_

He ends up saving them both the sappy and embarrassing moment, instead turning his head just so until his lips are pressed against Victor's head. He hears the man exhale, amusedly.

"Спасибо ." ((Spasibo / Thank you)) he says instead, and while he isn't sure Victor understands, he knows that's a very accurate description of his feelings.

"Нет, Юра. Спасибо _тебе_ " ((Net, Yura. Spasibo _tebe_ / No, Yura. Thank _you_ ))

Yuuri doesn't want to argue. He doesn't know why Victor would thank him, he also doesn't want to dwell on it. He's never been good at getting hints in this kind of situation anyway, and he probably deserves it for giving him exactly the same cryptic answer just before.

They don't say anything more. They do keep their fingers intertwined, and the occasional clink of the rings against each other still manages to send shivers through their backs every time. Being this close, they can feel each other's trembling in their arms, and it's almost surreal to think that, no matter what happens in their respective careers, if... no, _when_ Yuuri wins gold, they'd get married. Yuuri doesn't want to think much about it either. He doesn't want to think about laws, he doesn't want to think about where, or when, or who they'd have to invite. He doesn't want to give himself that much hope. He knows himself, though, and his own traitorous heart. He knows he can't help it falling into sync with Victor's own pulse beside him.

Falling asleep is easy. They're both tired, they've had a long day and another long one awaits, next morning. But right there, in their little cocoon of warmth and safety, Yuuri doesn't allow himself to get psyched out. He feels calm, for probably the first time ever before a competition. He's warm, surrounded by messy bedsheets and a handful of Russian, all tangled up together, but even so, there's no denying that he's comfortable. He's got his arms tucked around Victor's shoulders, and he can't begin to understand how their legs are linked, but all of it just adds to how perfect the moment is. He wouldn't trade it for anything. Victor is probably already asleep, he knows, as he buries his nose next to his hair and allows the scent of his shampoo to permeate his very being. That is fine. Victor always wakes up early, while Yuuri sleeps in. Tomorrow will be no different. Victor will order room service, wake up Yuuri and give him a pep talk to get him ready.

As he drifts off to sleep, though, Yuuri realizes he doesn't need a pep talk. He just needs Victor to stay by his side.

* * *

Translation help from mailka (tumblr)

I hope you enjoyed this~! If so, please consider leaving a review~

~Lena


	2. Of heartbeats and love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri on Ice**

* * *

"I can feel your heartbeat here" he says, his Japanese accent showing more than ever now, in the haze of the moment, and you feel like you're burning, slowly, steadily, you may have a fever, and how is he _not noticing it?!_

He doesn't move, he just sleepily presses his lips to your pulse once, twice, he giggles and he nuzzles your neck, and you feel like you're about to self-combust. This man should be illegal.

You can't speak. You can't bring yourself to open your mouth, afraid that a hint of a moan will come out them. You're just glad no one else is here to see how red your face is becoming with the ticking of the seconds. He moves a little bit, trying to find a comfortable angle for his head to fall next to yours, and his breath tickles your jaw. You tighten your hold around his shoulders, and you can feel him shiver. You wonder if he can feel you shivering as well. He probably can.

His body is limp against the mattress, against yours, and his breath is soft, relaxed. It reminds you of how you've both come to be so exhausted, and a tinge of embarrassment nags at the borders of your mind. So shortly after, and you're already this worked up again. This is not like you, you're not a teenager anymore...

You both have to be up early in the morning, but even so, neither of you is complaining when you pull away slightly to capture his lips with yours. He nips at your lower lip like this was his intention all along, and maybe it was. He's very subtle sometimes, when he wants to be.

It doesn't quite escalate at first, but when it does, it's you who's desperately pawing at his clothes, feeling the soft skin of his lower back, trying to coax his hips closer. He allows it, a coy grin toying with his lips, and you know he's _definitely_ meant to rile you up all along.

"Yuuri" you rasp out, and when you think he's pulling away to give you a break, he instead redirects his attention to your neck, and starts nipping at the skin "Yuuri, we have to..."

"I know" he mumbles, soothingly, although his voice being this low and so close to your ear isn't helping. He kisses you once more, parting your lips and sucking your tongue into his mouth. He lets go when he finally manages to draw a moan from you, and he chuckles at the little whimper that follows the abrupt interruption "Hmm, don't worry. It's just payback.'' with _that_ , he does pull away completely, turning in your arms so he's back to his original position, curled up against you, his lips barely ghosting over your pulse.

"Oh, nice to know. Whatever did I do?" how you manage to piece together a sentence decently coherent is above you. He just laughs at your petulant voice.

"Do I need a particular reason? I think it's safe to say I've been sexually frustrated thanks to you for way too long to pass up on teasing you a little bit"

You've created a monster, you muse to yourself, as you force yourself to stay still, take deep breaths, calm down. Or perhaps it's just the result of him being more and more relaxed around you, more _himself_. Maybe he's always been like this, when all the insecurities and anxieties come off. Like last year at the banquet. Maybe that's always been him. A pleasant shiver runs through you at the idea, and you know he feels it when he chuckles quietly, almost too quietly to hear if he hadn't been right next to your ear. His arm reaches up, and he places a hand over your chest. Over your heart. It takes your breath away. Such a simple gesture, and yet filled with so much meaning. It's new. It's just as refreshing as nerve wracking.

"Yuuri" you choke out, and it's almost scary, because your voice threatens with breaking, your eyes swelling with tears that you don't want there. "Yuuri" he hums low in his throat, and pushes himself up to look at you in the darkness. You can barely see his face illuminated by the faint lights coming from outside. "I love you" you don't need light to know he's blushing, he always does. He chuckles, his forehead suddenly touching yours, and his hands come to rest on your nape, toying with the short strands of hair.

"I love you too, Victor" he replies, and this time, when your lips touch, it's barely a slide against each other before you're hugging each other, limbs tangled into each other's, and you know your arms will be asleep in the morning, but you can't let go, not for the life of you.

"Боже, дай мне сил. Не могу выкинуть его из головы..." ((Boje, dai mne sil. Ne mogu vikinut ego is golovi... / Lord help me, I can't stop thinking about you...))

He doesn't ask you to translate, but he tightens his arms around you, and his own reply in Japanese is lost to you. It's not until quite a few minutes later, when your mind is starting to slip into unconsciousness, that you think you hear him murmur something more.

"好き。。いや、大好き。" (("Suki... Iya, daisuki." / "I love you... no, I _love_ you"*))

* * *

*Japanese have different levels of expressing love, in this case, suki is lower than daisuki.

Translation help from mailka (tumblr) (Russian), and another adorable anonymous friend (Japanese)

I hope you enjoyed this~! If so, please consider leaving a review or kudos 3

~Lena


End file.
